Speed
Note The speed levels are taken from Vs Battles Wiki Note 2 The speed tiers used have intersecting limits, and this may be confusing to some members. The divisions are made based on Exclusive Form grouping, in which the true lower limit is the given lower limit and the true upper limit is just short of the given upper limit. Examples: 1) Mach 10 is Hypersonic+, not Hypersonic. 2) Mach 100 is Massively Hypersonic, not High Hypersonic+. Note 3 Massively FTL+ starts from 1000X SoL (Speed of Light) to Infinite speed so a MFTL+ character can blitz another MFTL+ character Speed Speed is how fast a character can move in a given amount of time. There are different types of speed for Vs Battles: Attack Speed, Combat Speed, Flight Speed, Travel Speed and Reaction speed Attack Speed The speed of how fast an attack moves. For example a character can have Subsonic attack speed but if they have energy attacks like a beam of light, the speed of an attack can be different from the user's physical attacks, then the attack will be at light speed Combat Speed How fast a character fights Flight Speed The speed of how fast a character flies for a certain distaince for example from one side of the Earth to the other Travel Speed How fast a character can move by running or other means without flying or teleportation Reaction Speed How fast a character can react to something, an event or action, if a person (A) shoots another person (B) with a Transonic bullet and person A hears the shot and dodges it, this is considered reaction speed. But if person A sees person B loading the gun seconds before the shot is made then this is not considered reaction speed as person A would already know what was going to happen, reaction speed is reacting to an attack you won't know will happen, or a close range attack. Speed Levels Below Average Human (0-5 m/s) Normal Human (5-7.7 m/s) Athletic Human (7.7-9.8 m/s) Peak Human (9.8-12.51 m/s) Superhuman (12.51-34.3 m/s) Subsonic (Faster than the Eye) (Mach 0.1-0.5) (34.3-171.5 m/s or 76.7-383.6 mph) Subsonic+ (Mach 0.5-0.9) (171.5-308.7 m/s) Transonic (Mach 0.9-1.1) (308.7-377.3 m/s) Supersonic (Mach 1.1-2.5) Supersonic+ (Mach 2.5-5) Hypersonic (Mach 5-10) Hypersonic+ (Mach 10-25) High Hypersonic (Mach 25-50) High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50-100) Massively Hypersonic (Mach 100-1000) Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000-8810.2) Sub-Relativistic (1%-5% SoL) Sub-Relativistic+ (5%-10% SoL) Relativistic (10%-50% SoL) Relativistic+ (50%-100% SoL) Speed of Light FTL (x1-10 Speed of Light) FTL+ (x10-100 Speed of Light) Massively FTL (x100-1000 Speed of Light) Massively FTL+ (x1000+ Speed of Light) Infinite Speed (Able to move indefinitely while time literally stands still, or to travel anywhere instantly for example Infinite 3-dimensional beings Immesurable (Movement that cannot be measured on a 3D scale and thus has Immesurable speed, these are characters beyond 3-dimensional. Low S-C to High S-B+) Irrelevant (Characters beyond, and qualitatively superior to, the concepts of dimensions of time and space themselves. S-A+ and above) Other stats Class Striking Strength Lifting Strength Durability Stamina Intelligence Feats/Statement Category:Browse Category:Important pages